


Happy Birthday, Old Knight Gunter

by Lululeigh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Children, Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Nohr | Conquest Route, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7186586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunter never imagined he'd be married to the love of his life at his old age, let alone have a son that he cherished everyday. His small family means the world to him, and he couldn't be happier finding out that they planned out a birthday surprise for his special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Old Knight Gunter

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Gunter! This started out as an idea for my favourite Fire Emblem: Fates character, intended to be short and fluffy but ended up turning into a long and heartwarming fic. Please do enjoy, and more notes to follow at the end!

It was a calm and quiet morning at the base camp, many soldiers still tucked in their beds while their more productive counterparts began to rise to start their daily chores. Their leader was no different than the ones still sleeping in bed, curled up in the light summer blankets of her bed with her husband’s arm lazily draped over her side. A bleak ray from the sunrise shone through the open space between the curtains, the unwanted wake up calling hitting the old knight directly in the eyes, causing him to stir. A pair of bluebirds found perch on the windowsill, singing a happy morning tune which nudged Gunter to slowly open his eyes and greet the morning. Although he did enjoy his rest, he knew very well that nothing would be accomplished at their camp if they remained in bed all day long.

"Good morning my love. It's time to rise and shine. We can't spend the whole day snoozing away in bed, as much as my old bones would like too."

"Mm... Just a few more minutes. It's too warm to move just yet." Corrin wiggled herself further into his arms so that there existed no space left between them, allowing herself a couple more moments of rest beside her husband. Mornings always proceeded in this fashion, and if it weren't for Gunter's insistent nature, she most likely would have gotten away with spending the day in bed together with him. As the leader of their every growing army, she was aware of the responsibilities that laid before her each day, but sometimes she wished to throw them all away to spend a precious day alone in the arms of her husband.

"Come now, I know this game you play my love, and as much as I'd like too, you know of the busy schedule that awaits you." The old knight gently prodded her with nothing but the truth, gently running calloused fingers up and down her silk covered back. His wife was surely stubborn to pull out of bed some days, and while the strict soldier within him was a bit irked, he did enjoy seeing her in such a sleepy and adorable state each morning.

"But today's not just any old day with the same boring tasks to accomplish. Let me savour these morning cuddles with my husband on his special day."

"I beg your pardon? Special day? I haven't an honest clue what you're referring too." He raised a curious eyebrow down at his drowsy-eyed wife, racking his brain for any indication of the day she was talking about. In that moment, a smile spread across her face, hands moving to entwine themselves behind his neck as she pulled herself closer towards him.

"Why, don't tell me that old brain of yours has forgotten your own birthday. It's June 13th, correct? I remember you mentioning it to me when I was a child, and I've had it ingrained in my head ever since. Happy birthday Gunter, my dear husband and brave knight."

In a swift and graceful moment her lips were upon his in a gentle and loving kiss, Gunter happily indulging in this sort of affection she offered to him. Her lips were smooth like marble against his wrinkled ones, her tongue tracing over the scar he had obtained countless years ago from an enemy attack, as his fingers traced the dip in her lower back through her night dress. Corrin's slender fingers quickly found their way into his messy bed head lilac hair and tugged on it slightly as their kiss deepened in heavenly bliss.

Breaths hot and heavy between the two of them, Gunter pulled back for a moment to allow himself some air, tenderly stroking Corrin's rosy cheek with his thumb. The logical part of his mind knew he had to control himself for now, but the unfulfilled desires within his heart ached to be sated here in the comfort of their bed in the early morning light with his beloved wife held close in his arms. However, he wouldn't get the chance to voice such thoughts, for as he was just about to whisper that they should continue, a loud disturbance burst through the unlocked door to his wife's private quarters.

"Happy Birthday Papa!! Are you and Mama awake?"

"Well we certainly are now." Gunter did everything to hide the low growl in his throat at their son's intrusion to the moment, Corrin laughing quietly into his neck before sitting up to look over at her son. "Kana my dear, why are you up so early? I usually have to get Jakob to pry you out of bed at this hour." Gunter took his time in sitting up, only to be tackled by Kana who was certainly not as light as he used to be. He swore the boy needed to put some more meat on his bones, being able to feel each and every pointy joint as his son squirmed in his lap in an attempt to make himself comfortable.

"I made a card for Papa and I wanted to be the first person to give him a gift today. Happy birthday Papa!" The small boy smiled and gave his father a loving kiss on the cheek and a small hug before handing over the handmade card which he had brought with him.

Made out of stiff paper that he had most likely gotten from Shigure, the front of the card was adorned with different types of purple flowers as well as 'Happy Birthday!' written in large letters in his son's scribbly writing. Upon opening the card was a scene with the three of them all standing together, however, Gunter couldn't help but chuckle over the fact that his son had taken the artistic chance to draw himself as a dragon. It was signed with, 'Have a great day Papa, I love you so much, Kana,' in his still messy cursive, though still legible enough to read. He gave his son's hair a ruffle and a kiss to the forehead, reaching over to set the card on the nearby nightstand.

"I love it son, thank you so very much. I couldn't wish for anything more from my boy."

"But there is more!"

"Kana, shush! That was still supposed to be a secret!"

"Sorry Mama..."

"A secret? Is there something else I should be expecting?"

He looked over to his wife, who could only smile innocently at him in return. Gunter knew he'd never get an answer out of her, at least not now. He allowed his mind to wander, wondering as to what exactly his family had in store for him.

"Kana sweetheart, why don't you come sit with Mama and give your father a little break."

"I assure you, I'm fine. Now Kana, why don't you tell me more about this other surprise for today."

"Weeeeeell I can't say much, but I suppose I can tell you that you should be ready to go by lunchtime! Oh, and that we're going on horseback!"

Corrin kicked herself mentally for telling her son so many details about their plans, and it amused Gunter greatly to see the frustration on her face. "That's my boy," he hugged his son tightly, and Kana happily nuzzled against his father's bare chest. "Be ready by noon you say? I think that can be arranged. Seeing as that's settled, would you like to visit the baths with me my son? We can give your mother a little bit of peace and quiet to herself this morning." The boy nodded and climbed off the bed as he waited for his father to give his mother a quick kiss and join him, Corrin sitting in disbelief that her secret birthday plans had been revealed so easily.

"Is there anything else I should know for later?" Gunter asked just as he was heading out the door with Kana, holding his bath supplies and a change of light clothes.

"Meet me by the western exit at twelve. I'll see you there with the horses." She smiled and waved goodbye to them before sighing at the relaxing atmosphere, only to jump out of bed and call out to the pair ten seconds later,

"And Kana, don't you tell you father anything more about his birthday surprise!"

\---

“I hope you weren’t waiting too long. I got preoccupied looking over battle strategies with Xander, and then Sasha was being fussy. Are you ready?” Corrin had snuck up and approached him from behind as he was adjusting the straps of the saddle, offering him a kiss as Kana followed behind her, holding something suspiciously behind his back.

“Of course, but first, Kana, may I ask what you have hidden behind your back?” Gunter asked his question with a small smile, watching his son look to his mother for her nod of approval, signaling that he could reveal the big secret now.

As he pulled the surprise out from behind his back and held the woven object with his two hands, as it appeared quite heavy, Kana gave his father the biggest smile, speaking excitedly, “We’re going for a picnic lunch! At a secret and special place!”

“A picnic? My my, I must say that I never guessed this,” he chuckled, watching as Corrin took the basket heavy with food from her son’s hands so that she could tie it onto her horse. “Well then, let’s not hold up our lunch any longer. Corrin, I assume you’ll be leading the way?” As his wife nodded in agreement he moved closer to wrap his arms around both of them, hugging his loved ones as a way to thank them for all the hard work they had put into day for his birthday celebration. He was grateful to have such a loving family, and he thanked his lucky stars everyday for having been blessed with them.

"Papa papa! Can I please ride with you on your house?" The small boy stood smiling up at his father who was getting ready to mount, his mother laughing from her own horse. "Don't put too much strain on your father now, Kana. You'll have to be a big boy and learn how to ride a horse yourself one day."

"Awwwh, but I don't want to Mama! They're scary and never listen!" The boy turned to pout at his mother, which ended up being cuter rather than intimidating. This time Gunter was the one to let a low chuckle at his son, ruffling his hair at his cute display. "Now now, there's nothing wrong with sharing a horse for a little while longer. Say, as of tomorrow, why don't you let me give you lessons? I think there's a fine mare in the barn that would be perfect for you, my son."

"If you say so Papa... So you promise to stay beside me the whole time? And catch me if I fall? And help me get back in the saddle?"

"Naturally, it will be almost like when I was teaching your mother to ride a horse," Gunter flashed a smile to Corrin in that moment, a heart warming smile adorning her face at the thought of her younger self many years ago. Extending his arms out to his son, he picked him up from under his arms, using all his strength to lift him up and onto the horse, "Now, three, two, one, and up! Boy, you're getting heavier than I remember you to be." He soon joined Kana on his trusty steed, taking a moment to adjust the reins and make sure Kana would not fall. "Hold on tightly Kana, and don't let go whatsoever, got it?"

The boy nodded in agreement, holding onto the reins tightly as his father gestured the horse into motion as they followed Corrin's tracks towards this secret picnic spot that was to be special for all three of them. It made him happy to be held so close to his father; a lot of the other children at the camp were already too big or too old to still ride with their parents, making Kana feel special that he still shared such a bond with his mother and father.

"So wait... Mama, Papa taught you how to ride a horse when you were young?" Kana spoke a bit louder so that his mother ahead of them could hear his question over the clopping of hooves and the rustling of foliage.

"Indeed he did. That must have been almost ten years ago now. However, I still remember the moment as though it was only yesterday."

"Why keep such a memory so fresh in the mind dear?" Gunter raised a question at her answer. Although his mind was a bit foggy some days, he couldn't deny that he too tried his best to remember every precious moment he had with Corrin, but horseback riding? Why, those lessons had been taught over several months of hard work, making him wonder which exact moment she held so close.

“Because, that was the day when you said that I was no longer a little girl anymore; what you told me after managing to stay upright on my horse after a full lap around the castle still rings clear in my ears. ‘Mastering horseback riding is not just a skill anyone can do. Horses are different—you need to be able to understand them so that you can work as one unit. A little girl rides a horse; _a young woman rides with one._ ’ Do you remember when you told me that?” She smiled as she recalled the distant memory, looking back to her husband who was smiling too. “I do indeed.”

“Mama, I don’t understand. Aren’t those two things the same?” As a look of confusion spread across their son’s face, and they both laughed, only causing the young boy to grow more confused.

“Perhaps you will one day, once I teach you to properly ride a horse. For now, don’t worry too much about it. There’s still plenty of time for you to learn.”

Reassuring his son was the best he could do at the moment, the concept of having respect towards an animal like you would towards a person still a bit too far advanced for his understanding. However, Gunter would make sure over time that he learned the deeper meaning, knowing he had the intelligence and strength within him to grow into a great rider, should he choose to be. As the group continued to ride further into the forest, Gunter thought about what it would be like to go riding with both his wife and son together, each on their own horse, and their son having grown into a fine young gentleman worthy to call himself a true prince of Nohr. The image filled him with a great amount of happiness, and as they drew closer to their destination, he realized that he couldn’t be prouder to call this smart little boy his own son.

\---

"Oh my Lady Corrin, this is..."

"Hard to believe, is it not? I thought you may enjoy it out here when I discovered it, and today seemed like the perfect time to show you." Gracefully dismounting her horse while her husband was still stunned by his surroundings, she made her way over to her family, extending her arms so that Kana could climb down from his high perch. "Will you take Sasha out into the field to graze for me sweetie? Your father and I will be right there to set up the picnic in a moment." Nodding at his mother's request, Kana pressed a quick kiss to his mother's cheek before running off to take her horse out into the field right beside the meadow.

"Please tell me I am not dreaming. This seems completely unreal. It looks just like-"

"The meadow we use to visit at the Northern Fortress?" She smiled at her husband as he dismounted as well, joining her on the ground and taking in all that his senses would allow him. Everything from the shaded meadow surrounded by countless types of flowers and tall leafy trees, to the field which ran next to it, perfect for animals who needed to graze, to even the river which flowed peacefully close by, reminded Gunter exactly of the place Corrin and he use to visit in their younger days.

Although forbidden from leaving the Northern Fortress, Gunter had made an effort to escort his lady on horseback to their secret hideaway during the warm summer months, allowing her a few hours of peace where she could run, play, and even bring home bundles of flowers to give to the other young servants. Gunter thought about this place some days after long hours of exhausting work, wishing so deeply to return one day so that he could share it together with his family. However, he quickly dropped the idea now; the old meadow was a memory of the past that he would no doubt treasure forever, whereas this place was a part of the present which he could share with his loved ones.

"...Gunter... Gunter... Sweetheart, are you still with me?" Feeling a sudden squeeze to his hand brought him out of his deep thoughts, blinking back to reality to see that Corrin was calling to him from his side, their fingers interlaced together. "Lost in thoughts are you?" She smiled, knowing exactly how he must have felt from her first visit here alone only a short month ago.

"Pardon me my love, I simply got caught up in my memories. Shall we be going? I doubt that boy of ours will be patient enough to wait for lunch much longer."

Taking his horse by the reins once more with his free hand, he walked out to join their son in the field with Corrin. As he called for their son to join them for lunch, a rush of emotions passed over him, heart swollen from tender memories of the past and soon to be made ones of the present.

As they settled themselves down on the picnic blanket for lunch, Gunter allowed himself to let go of the responsibilities he had to constantly keep track of everyday so he could truly enjoy the time spent together with his family in the beautiful meadow. While Kana eagerly gulped down his meal, he questioned him on the studies he had been working on, learning that Kaze’s daughter Midori was showing him how to properly collect medicinal herbs. Once he was finished he ran off to play with the horses and explore the outskirts of the meadow, Gunter and Corrin keeping a watchful eye on him as they sat under the cool shade of the tree enjoying each other’s company.

“These old eyes of mine still find it hard to believe that he is really our son, Corrin. I never imagined having a family at my age was a possibility, let alone could become a reality.”

“I wake up some days trying to grasp the thought myself. Us, as parents? I never thought I’d have a family at such a young age,” she laughed, watching their son chase around a swarm of butterflies. “It seems like just yesterday we were playing catch at the Northern Fortress.”

“Your memory seems to work far better than mine, my love. However, I am reassured that even if my memories do start to fade, you and our son will always be there to help create new ones.” He gave her a smile and reached out to take her hand in his, effortlessly intertwining their fingers together as she laid her head against his shoulder. He lost track of how long they spent sitting there watching their son, his heart swelling deep within his chest as he listened to Kana’s cheers of laughter. Despite the hard work it required to care for him on many days, Gunter never regretted for a moment being a father—and a husband, to his small and happy family.

\---

"Come now Kana dear, we have to make it back in time for supper. Wash your hands in the river and then meet us by the horses!" Corrin called from their spot under the large apple tree, fruit hanging plentifully from it's strong branches. She was packing up the picnic blanket as Gunter went to go retrieve their horses from the field, content yet sadden that their fun day as a family was coming to a close.

Joining her husband and son over in the meadow's entrance, she gave them each a kiss on the cheek before mounting her horse once again for the trek home, picnic basket securely fastened so that it could not fall off. Gunter had a bit more trouble lifting Kana up onto their horse, muscles sore and tired from spending the afternoon playing with his son. He eventually managed to climb up into the saddle, nodding to Corrin to signal that they were both ready to start the journey back home.

"So, did you have fun today Kana?" Corrin asked her son, who appeared to be gazing off into the distance, attention focused on something that was definitely not of their world.

"Mhm, but I'm very sleepy now. I had lots of fun with you and Papa today though. Thank you Mama." His delayed reply came quietly, spoken barely above a whisper, his eyes drooping more than half way closed. It seemed as though they all had an eventful yet exhausting day, and that some much-needed rest would do them well upon their return.

"H-hey son, don't actually fall asleep on me! Your old father barely has the strength to direct the horse home, let alone keep you from falling off." Broken from her thoughts as she heard a tone of concern in her husband's voice, she turned to see Gunter sighing as he wrapped a protective arm around Kana's middle, choosing to hold the reins with his dominant hand. She would have offered to take their son from him and let the sleeping boy ride back with her instead, but she knew that the old knight was far too stubborn to admit defeat that easily. Although aware of the strain her husband was under, she couldn't help but smile at the family which she loved so dearly, it warming her heart for such precious moments to be seen only by her eyes.

“I’m still in awe that you managed to find such a place so similar to our old one. How did you discover it?” As she observed her husband’s expression, she noticed that while he did look exhausted, he also seemed to be quite satisfied with their surprise, which made her quite happy.

“While I was exploring the area for food resources the other day with Elise, I happened to stumble upon it. I decided to keep it a secret from everyone but her and Kana, since it struck such a deep chord in me. It brought back memories for you too, didn’t it?”

“Indeed, and most joyful ones at that. Thank you for showing it to me, and allowing us to make new memories together as a family. I shall take them with me wherever I journey.” At that moment they both looked towards their son, happy, and yet also a bit reminiscent. While this meadow was now their own to enjoy together, a feeling of the past pulled from within them to show their son the old meadow of their younger days.

“Although it is impossible now, I would like to take Kana to the Northern Fortress once he’s a bit older and more understanding, given that this war ever ends in peace.”

“I don’t disagree, but why do you feel the need to go back? I understand the meadow, as it is a truly mystically place, but the home which you were forbidden to leave? I am afraid I do not quite understand.”

Gunter wore a puzzled look as Corrin laughed under her breath, looking down at the ground in embarrassment, “I suppose you can call it a mother’s instinct to show her child where she grew up?”

“But then if you wanted to do that, would you not rather have him visit Hoshido?” Corrin shook her head in disagreement to his statement, trying to find just the right words in her to sum up her scattered feelings.

“Hoshido is where I was _born_ , however, the Northern Fortress is where I grew up. A number of memories, experiences, and lessons I have from my years spent there are far greater in number and closer to my heart than any I have from my birthplace. And besides, that’s where we first met, is it not? Someday he’ll wonder how we came to know each other, and this way I can- _we can_ show him too.”

“How very motherly of you Corrin, that’s once thing I admire about you; how caring you are towards others.” The horses stopped side by side each other, both unaware of the fact that they had been steering closer to one another throughout their entire conversation. If he had a free hand he would have reached out to caress her cheek and pull her in for a kiss, but unfortunately their son had slumped so far into his slumber that he needed to use both hands to keep him from falling. Corrin, being the intuitive lady she was known to be, took the hint quite easily, leaning in close and stealing a kiss from her knight’s lips for a change. In the warm sunlight he looked very handsome, and Corrin had to force herself to move back before she got too carried away.

“Come on now, let’s get this sleeping boy of ours into his own bed,” she spoke in a light and carefree tone, letting her exhaustion melt away as she enjoyed the ride back to camp with her husband and son not too far behind.

\---

"I've learned today that even though I thought I was always quite strong, carrying a boy like Kana at my age can indeed wear these old bones out."

Corrin laughed from her place above him, pressing her thumbs into a hollow part of his back in an attempt to alleviate some of his pain. "At your age? How about carrying him through a pregnancy sweetheart. I think that boy was more trouble in the womb than he is out."

They both laughed simultaneously at the small joke Corrin had made, both remembering quite well the pain she had gone through while pregnant with Kana. There was no doubt that they loved their son deeply, however, remembering the difficult process made both of them seriously consider whether a second child was possible, from both their ends.

"He's been asking about siblings you know. Every time he comes back from playing with Shigure and Midori he comments on how he would love a baby sister."

"Isn't Midori older however? I thought she was just small for her age."

"... Regardless, I think it's rather cute that he wants to be an older brother."

"It's only natural, he takes after you. Kana sees you interacting with your siblings daily and wants to be protective over someone too." As he finished speaking he let out a sharp hiss, Corrin's fingers digging into a particularly sore part of his back. She immediately stopped her ministrations, Gunter instantly regretting not biting his tongue as her warm and gentle hands pulled away.

"Are you alright my love? Need me to stop?" She spoke with concern in her voice, worried that she had made a muscle worse than it already was prior to the massage.

"No no, I'm fine, please do continue. I find the touch of your fingers very... relaxing, my love. Do not fret about causing me pain in the slightest." He replied in a calm tone, sighing in relief as the careful and soothing touches returned to his back.

Being together again in Corrin's private quarters as a warm breeze gently blew in from the windows made Gunter felt very at ease. Forced to stand stiff as a board all day in heavy armor was a taxing job for even someone like him now at his age, though be tried not to weigh on that thought too much. Thinking about how old he was slipped into depressive thoughts even if he never intended it, and that certainly wasn't going to happen on today of all days, especially when he had enjoyed such a lovely time with his family early.

A feeling of joy washed over him and he sighed, relaxing into the pillows and blankets that lay beneath him as Corrin continued her work on his back from above. Although this had become routine for them after an exhausting day had worked his body to his limit, he certainly never minded returning the favour when Corrin's aching muscles required some much-needed relief as well. This time spent close together was his favourite, whether from cuddling or reading or even back massages, and he'd never trade their cool down time before bed for anything in the world.

"So, overall, how was your birthday?" Corrin finally decided to break the silence between them, carefully using her palms to dig into his shoulder blades, causing the elder to let out a sigh of relief.

"It was everything I could have asked for. You go out of your way every year to make each birthday of mine special in a way I'm least expecting it, Corrin. Thank you."

His kind words spoken in a sincere tone brought a smile to her face, prompting her to lean forward and place a kiss on his spine. "I would go any length for you to make each and every birthday of yours special Gunter. You are more deserving of it than any other person I know."

"Well, I can think of _one_ other person who I would consider worthy of such efforts," the words he spoke left his lips so smoothly that it was as though he had planned to say them for a long time. Moving around a bit to awaken his relaxed muscles, he raised his head from the pillows a bit, adding, "I'm just wanting to turn around and face you. Don't move at all my love."

"But your massage isn't done!" Corrin took some of her weight off of him despite being told not to move, making the transition from laying on his belly to his back now a little easier for Gunter, "And who else could that one person be?"

Allowing a small smile to spread across his face, he reached out to take Corrin's left hand in his right, bringing the knuckles to his lips to kiss them. "Why, who else could it be but you, my sweet Corrin?"

"M-me? How... how did you come to that conclusion?" She spoke weakly, overcome by the kiss he had placed on her hand and his words which rang in her ears. When he spoke softly and lovingly like that to her she became putty in his hands, the magical effect which he had over her heart still as strong as when he had first begun complimenting her.

Gently uncurling her fingers so that he could kiss each of her fingertips and then her palm, he sighed contently, placing her small hand on top of his heart, covered with his own hand. “Because, who else could be more deserving than you, a fine young woman with a strong will to protect others and the confidence to lead so many on the path of justice. I can think of no better a candidate than you, my love.”

“T-that’s absolute nonsense. I am nothing but weak without those supporters who push me forward, especially you.” Her gaze dropped from his for a moment, but Gunter wasn’t going to let her run away from this so easily. Idly tracing over the protruding veins in her hand, he let out a long sigh, knowing just what he could do to convince her.

“My dear, would you mind joining me out on the balcony?” Without giving her a moment to answer, the older knight sat up in an instant, scooping his wife into his arms and carrying her princess still out into the open air. The moon and stars were shining brightly that night, and he noticed that not even a cloud in a sky was in view as he sat down, legs hanging over the edge as he cradled Corrin in his arms.

“G-Gunter! You’re going to hurt yourself by carrying me like that! I am no small child anymore, and you are certainly not as young as you used to be.” She pouted, though just like their son, he found it more adorable than intimidating. He had only a smile to offer her, tucking a piece of hair which had fallen loose from her bun behind her ear before hugging her close to him.

“It is still my birthday, and as such, I will do as I please until it is over. Who knows if I will live to see my next one.” He rocked a little from side to side as he stared up at the stars, wondering if he would be blessed to spend another year with the woman he loved to his very core.

“Don’t say such silly things. I’m not going to let you go without a fight.” Corrin mumbled against his bare skin, tracing over a scar on his chest from one of the countless battles in the past. She was certain that he had been in more battles than he could keep track of, finding it astonishing that even after each one he insisted his return to the cause. If only she could get him to remain at the base from now on, that way she could ensure his safety for just a little while longer.

“When I hear you say those words, I know you mean them with all your heart.”

“Hm? Which ones?”

“When you say you won’t let me go without a fight, I know you truly would, until the very end.”

“And why do you say that?”

“Isn’t it obvious? You’ve already saved me once in this lifetime—I have no doubts that you would be able to do it again. When I was in Valla, I was certain that I had been lost to this world forever, trapped in a land I knew naught of and where I lived everyday thinking it could be my last. I had convinced myself easily that no one would come looking, and I never wanted anyone too, especially you Corrin, since you had so much to live for and a whole world before you to discover. I never wanted you to spend your youth searching for me, and yet one day, there you were, ready to rescue me and lead us back home.”

“Gunter…” Tears welled up in her eyes as she listened to every word on baited breath, her heart swelling and one hand finding its way to one his to allow their fingers to intertwine together, giving his hand a small squeeze. It was true that she had never stopped thinking about him after the incident at the Bottomless Canyon, putting forth all of her free effort that she could allow into researching the dangerous area to see if there was any way to rescue her knight. She owed Azura a great debt for bringing them back together, still remembering the look of surprise and relief on his face the day they had been reunited again.

“You gave my life meaning not once, but twice Corrin. When I was your retainer back at the Northern Fortress, you gave my life a new purpose to fulfill. However, that day you rescued me… I think of it as you giving me a second chance- _no,_ a whole new chance at a life which I never was deserving of. That is why in my eyes, you are worthy of every single effort that I can give you.”

In that moment, both of them were lost for words, having said everything that needed to be before cuddling together in the warm summer air and looking up to admire the stars. Gunter was certain that there was no other moment in time more perfect than this one, and as his beloved wife fell asleep in his arms, he wished for nothing more than for at least her to see the peaceful world that she worked so hard each day for. Moving in carefully so as to not disturb her from slumber, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, sighing contently over this moment life had so graciously given to him.

_Yes, it was definitely his happiest birthday indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank anyone and everyone for sticking it through that 6,100+ word monster. Like I said, it originally was never going to be this long, but ideas spiraled out of control and my brain said, "Go big or go home," because who knows if I'll write anything for these characters/this series again. 
> 
> Anyways, I want to give a HUGE shout out to nevathefangirl on Tumblr for talking me through this when I got stuck and offering me so much inspiration. It was great fun to talk about old knight Gunter these past few days, so thank you for sticking around. 
> 
> Lastly, I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I liked writing it! This is my longest one shot fic to date, and I must say that I really am proud of how it turned out. However, I'll stop rambling now; let's all go enjoy our beloved grandpa's birthday!


End file.
